


Scrap Story

by Spoopybois



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Scraps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoopybois/pseuds/Spoopybois
Summary: Two girls in love.





	Scrap Story

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind this stuff it's just something for future me to cringe at

I plopped the rest of my stuff on my bed and sat there, staring blankly at the purple walls. Wow. To think that I left my old life behind makes me happy but there’s something that feels missing. I sigh and get off the bed, telling myself that I think too much and need air. I grab a baggy purple sweater and throw on some faded blue jeans along with old worn out adidas shoes and grab my backpack. I decide to walk to a nearby empty park and chillout on the swings.

I grab my laptop and earphones from my backpack to occupy me at the park. I plug my earphones in and listen to “Is It The Answer” by Reality Club and start playing quizzes to get to know more about myself. A couple hours pass and I start getting bored. I look around to see something running towards me in the distance. Is that a dog? Before I could answer my own question, the dog jumps on top of me causing me to fall out of the swings and starts to lick and slobber all over my face.

The dog is a big golden retriever and has a big smile slapped onto its face as its happy tail wags back and forth. I groan out of disgust and dust myself off from the wood chips in my hair and sweater. 

“Hey there? Who’s your owner…?” the dog turns around excitedly and starts barking at me. I flinch from the loud barking but then in the corner of my eye I see a girl running towards me and the dog. ‘This must be her dog.’ She has gold locks and bright blue eyes filled with amusement and laughter.

“Hey! I'm going to need you to call down okay Buddy?” She giggles as it's tail wags faster and runs around her in circles. She runs her hands through “Buddy’s” fur and attaches his collar to her leash as he whimpers sadly with big pleading eyes. She just laughs and kisses his forehead, then she faces me. 

“I’m sorry, my dog he-” “Knocked me off the swing?” I interrupt with annoyance in my tone. She looks down bashfully while she hides her reddening face. 

“Yeah...Sorry.” she looks around awkwardly and then her eyes start to grow wide with realization.

“My name is Cara.” she offers her hand, expecting me to shake it. I take her hands in mines to just be polite. I notice how smooth and warm her hands are against my cold ones. I cough to make it less awkward and then introduce myself. 

“My name’s Lia, nice to meet you...” I look down to see “Buddy” wagging his tail happily while looking back and forth at us. “...and your dog. Buddy is it?” She laughs and pats “Buddy’s” head. I get a little embarrassed at the fact that she laughed at me. 

“His name is Jack but I call him Buddy because it’s his nickname.” She gives me a big smile while looking down at her dog with fondness in her eyes. I wonder if she will probably think about me like that too.... I push that thought into the back of my head. 

“By the way, are you new in town? I’ve never seen you before and I practically know everybody here.” She says while looking at me up and down, curiosity clear in her eyes. We end up talking about where I came from and why I came here. Our conversation went on for a few hours and it was already late, practically 2 in the am. Before I get up to leave, she grabs my arm and takes out a cute little pen and scribbles something on my arm. 

She then runs off with Jack and waves goodbye to me. I stay a little longer feeling her warm touch linger on my arm. I stare down at my arm to see something scibbled in cute bubbly letters.

“Meet me at the cafe and I’ll show you around town. 707-xxxx-xxx, BlneSkies on ig. - Cara ♡’

I blush furiously and then run off, excited for the next day awaiting.


End file.
